Life in the Head Dormitory
by rhea michelle malone
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been best friends since the day they met-and nothing more than that. However, when they are both assigned Head girl/boy positions and have to share a dorm, somethings may change. Alternating POV, it'll be fun, trust me!


**So I have never written this particular pairing before, but I love the idea of them and I feel like they were sort of meant to be-based off of the hinting in the epilogue. Anyway, I was cleaning out my files and I found this! Apparently I wrote it last year, who knew? Well I fixed it up a bit and I want to finish it, so this chapter is pretty short but the next couple should be much longer. **

**I don't own any characters (except Andy, I made him up:P)**

**Enjoy and feel free to review!**

* * *

><p>"Uh…hi." The small blonde boy sitting opposite me stated awkwardly. I tossed him a Chocolate Frog from my pocket and immediately asked,<p>

"Are you Scorpius Malfoy?" I've always been rather direct. He caught the frog with one hand and nodded in response to my inquisition,

"I am. Why do you ask?" His tone hinted at defensive. I shrugged,

"My father told me not to talk to you." I replied simply, nibbling on a gummy wand. I could see the blush rise in Scorpius's otherwise pale cheeks, he was obviously quite embarrassed.

"So should I sit in another car?" He asked after pausing, attempting to wrangle up his words, not quite sure what to say. I grinned at him and shook my head,

"I don't listen to my dad. Plus, there aren't any other cars open." The pink color drained from his cheeks, returning them to their natural color,

"Well, _I _do listen to my father on occasion and he has told me to always make a proper introduction." Scorpius extended his hand across the car, "Scorpius Malfoy." I gave a small smirk at his cordialness and accepted the shake,

"Rose Weasley. But mostly people call me Rosey." Scorpius nodded, then he added,

"You don't strike me as a Rosey…In fact…I think I'll just call you Rose, if that's okay with you. It's really a lovely name, you know."

And at that moment I knew it. I was doomed.

* * *

><p>I don't know much about love-after all, I'm seventeen and the only real relationship I've been in was with a boy named Andy Dawson-an exchange student to Hogwarts from Texas-and as it turns out, he was using me to get to one of my friends. And then they got together and I guess I thought I loved him for awhile, but he moved back to The States and I sort of just forgot about him.<p>

And as far as outside influence, I don't have a whole lot to go off of as far as love is concerned. I've seen my cousin, James, have his heart broken time after time after time by the same girl, one of my best friend's parents hate each other so much that she stays at school over Christmas just so she doesn't have to hear them argue and toss hexes at each other all break long, and my muggle studies teacher has a different boyfriend every week.

Based off of observations, love really sucks. And that's probably why when I figured out that I was either in love with or going to fall in love with Scorpius Malfoy, I didn't get that warm, happy-all-over feeling they always talk about in books and movies, but rather I felt the way you do on a Monday during finals week, when you've got tests in every class and you're whole future depends on how well you do, you know, the, ''it's going to be a loooong week'' feeling mixed with a weird sense of nervousness and anxiety and urgency? That's how it was. Only it was more like, ''this is going to be a looooong seven years…" combined with a heart beat that would make a metronome jealous.

And so far, I've been completely right. It has been a long seven years. Because aside from my little stint with Andy, I've been consumed with this undeniable attraction to Scorpius Malfoy. It's really pretty pathetic. I mean, I don't cry over many things, and especially not boys, but Scorpius? Every time he caught himself a new girl I would end up crying myself to sleep. But on the plus side, my stain removing spells have really improved from all the practice I've gotten trying to get out those mascara lines on my pillows.

It wouldn't be so bad if Scorpius was just some guy who sat behind during Potions class or something, but the thing is, I'm Scorpius's best female friend. So he tells me pretty much everything. We've sat out in the Slytherin common room well past midnight talking about how he thinks he's in love, how he's young and this is probably stupid, but she might be the one. And I never say anything, I just nod. Because I can't say, ''Hey, can you not tell me this stuff? It makes me want to go crawl in a hole and die." That kind of gives things away.

I just have to hide my feelings, keep them locked away in a box deep inside of my chest, never to let them escape and possibly ruin the friendship we've got going.

Other than that, being "just friends" with Scorpius Malfoy has been pretty manageable…until now. Because now we have to live together.

Just go ahead and kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think! I know the plot is pretty overdone but I hope to make something new out of it in the end. New (longer) chapter should be up pretty soon as school's coming to an end for me:)<strong>

**Love you guys!**

**~Rhea  
><strong>


End file.
